gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki
The MSN-00100 (MSN-100, MSN-001) Hyaku Shiki is a prototype attack use Mobile Suit from the Universal Century timeline. The unit was featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was primarily piloted by Quattro Bajeena (Zeta) and Beecha Oleg (ZZ). Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyaku Shiki (codename: "δ Gundam" (Delta Gundam) is a mobile suit built by Anaheim Electronics as part of the "Zeta Project". Originally designed as the MSN-001 Delta Gundam, the unit was intended to be a test unit for the transforming MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam by incorporating the "movable frame" technology found in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and back-pack wing binders for additional mobility, though defects in the frame design rendered it incapable of transforming to mobile armor mode. The Delta Gundam's transformation capabilities would be used in the production of the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus while the gold armor was used to create the Hyaku Shiki. The Hyaku Shiki sported a gold-colored frame, utilizing a prototype anti-beam reflective coating. When the Hyaku Shiki was created, the gold color on the alloy was not intentional. Instead, it was supposed to be what Anaheim Electronics called "anti-beam coating". AE had anticipated the growing use of beam weapons like the Beam Saber, beam rifle and beam cannons which led to the development of anti-beam coating to armor. The use of the anti-beam coating for a mobile suit is very expensive, and thus, the Federation could not fund this. Only the wealthy individuals of Zeon such as Char Aznable (Quattro Bajeena) can afford one. As Char went under a guise during his time with the Anti-Earth Union Group, funds from his previous resources could be redirected and expended on the development of the anti-beam coating. It adopts a unique sensor called the Image Directive Encode (IDE) system, which emits a red pattern when scanning or during precision aiming. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :On on the sides of Hyaku Shiki's head mounts a pair of 60mm Vulcan Guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Hyaku-Shiki had 2 beam sabers stored on the recharge rack of the rear-waist armor, each has the power rated at 0.4MW. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle ::The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The Hyaku Shiki carries a unique beam rifle derived from Rick-Dias' beam pistol, with a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by rechargeable energy cap. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka :The Hyaku Shiki can carry a clip-fed clay bazooka manufactured by Anaheim Electronics. Unlike the normal hyper bazooka which fire explosive rounds, a clay bazooka's round explodes into shrapnels upon impact to the target, thus having less destructive power but a larger area of efect. ;*Mega Bazooka Launcher :The mega bazooka launcher is a beam weapon that possesses greater firepower than a standard beam rifle, able to destroy a mobile suit with direct hit, as well as dealing critical damage to a battleship. The Hyaku Shiki can be equipped with the mega beam launcher rather than its beam rifle when the situation calls for heavier firepower. It can also be powered by a support mobile suit, the MSA-005 Methuss. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-beam Coating :The first Mobile Suit to ever use an anti-beam coating (ABC). The technology coats multiple layers of high specific heat capacity material on top of the armor that evaporates in high temperature. It provides a type of sacrificial protection against any type of beam weapon. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, ABC can only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. ;*Ballute System :A backpack-styled piece of equipment with additional packs with maneuvering thrusters mounted on the legs and chest, that releases an inflatable shield designed to protect the mobile suit from friction heat during atmospheric reentry. The Ballute System was designed and mass produced between the years UC 0083 and 0087 and is designed to be used by a multitude of different mobile suit models. History This mobile suit was initially assigned to Quattro Bajeena of the Anti Earth Union Group and remained in service until its abandonment during the end of the Gryps Conflict, following a confrontation between Quattro and Haman Karn and her AMX-004 Qubeley of Axis. The AEUG space warship Argama later recovered the abandoned mobile suit, though it was given a completely new one. It was never assigned to a permanent pilot, though Beecha Oleg would usually serve as this suit's recurring pilot. Following First Neo Zeon War, the unit was put into storage. Variants ;*FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type ;*MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki ;*JF-100 (TYPE-M) Ninja Hyaku Shiki Picture Gallery MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Lineart.jpg|MSN-00100 - Hyaku Shiki - Lineart Hyaku-gff-front.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Fix Figuration Version) Hyaku-gff-rear_1.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Rear-Fix Figuration Version) Mg-hyaku-shiki-ballute-line_art.png|MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki + Ballute System - Master Grade line art Hyaku_Shiki_-_Head_Unit.png|Head Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Backpack.png|Backpack Hyaku_Shiki_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M-87 Beam Rifle Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Saber.png|Beam Saber msn-00100-beamsaberrack.jpg|Beam saber rack rms-099-claybazooka.jpg|AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 clay bazooka megabazookalauncher-transport.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Transport configuration megabazookalauncher.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Deployed configuration Hyaku-chiaki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki art by Naochika Morishita Mg-msn-001.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Mg-msn0100-hd.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki HD Color Version Mg-msn-001-ballute.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki + Ballute System Shiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki MS girl MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki HG.jpg 06_resize.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Gundam War Card Hyaku_Shiki_Mega_Launcher_-_Gundam_Perfect_File.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Gundam Perfect File hyakushiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (GundamPerfect File) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h30m30s228.png|Nils Custom ZZ-HyakuShiki-vs-JamruFin.jpg|Hyaku Shiki & ZZ Gundam vs 3-D Team Type100.jpg MSN-00100.jpg Hyaku.jpg Hyakushikitest.jpg|hyaku shiki Notes *The 'N' in the Hyaku Shiki's production number stands not for Newtype but for Nagano, the surname of its real life and in-series designer. *The Hyaku Shiki was one of mechanical designer Mamoru Nagano's Mobile Suit designs for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Illustrated during the planning phase of the series, the Hyaku Shiki was imagined as a design for the titular Gundam-type suit, one of several designs created by the large design team in charge of the series. Director Yoshiyuki Tomino rejected the Nagano design, citing that it wasn't streamlined for transforming, instead settling on the preliminary design by Kazumi Fujita. Tomino did, however, like the design, and it made its way into the series with some slight cleaning up. The in-series explanation for the Hyaku-Shiki is also true to life, down to the name of its designer - an Anaheim employee named Dr. M. Nagano. *The Hyaku Shiki's design has similar design lines to other Nagano mechanical designs, such the tubing from the back of its thighs to its calves and the small wing binders on the back, similar to mechanical designs from Heavy Metal L-Gaim. Its gold color scheme is very similar, and may be a homage, to Poseidal's Original Auge from L-Gaim. Zander Cross from Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops is also based on the Hyaku Shiki as well. *Hyaku Shiki stands for 'Type 100' in Japanese (Japanese Kanji character "百式"); this is explained in-series as the designer hoping to create a mobile suit design that would endure for a hundred years. *In the 2004-2005 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series, a suit belonging to the Orb Union, the ORB-01 Akatsuki bears a striking resemblance to the Hyaku Shiki. This is probably a homage to the original Hyaku Shiki from Zeta Gundam. *In Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Kenta Sakazaki made a customized build of the Hyaku Shiki. Kenta painted it white and changed the original kit's "Hyaku" mark (百) to the kanji for white (白). He calls the model "Byaku Shiki" (白式). *A red version of Hyaku Shiki appears in the game Sunrise Heroes 2 along with much of the plot and mobile suits from Zeta Gundam. Damashii Nations released a figure of this dubbed Hyaku Shiki Char Aznable Colors. *In Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series until Overworld, Hyaku Shiki doesn't have the anti beam coating ability. In G Generation Overworld, the Hyaku Shiki does have the Anti-Beam Coating; however it only negates 30% of beam damage. **An exception in SRW would be A Portable which has it as a full upgrade bonus. References External Links *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki on GundamOfficial *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki on MAHQ ja:MSN-00100_百式